In the automotive context, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) systems are those developed to automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems to increase safety and provide better driving. In such systems, safety features are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle.
ADAS relies on various sensors, actuators, and other components that are able to detect objects, determine context, and react to certain driving situations. Some of the components used for ADAS may include various types of integrated circuits (IC), which may wear out over time. Failing components in an ADAS context may result in dangerous situations.